Dalaran (Nation)
"There are very few cities in the world that could match in size, magnificence and openness with the Violet City of the Kirin'Tor...... Glorious spires piercing the clouds, where under its velvet banners, scholars of all races and colors would live in peace and forget the nuisances of politics to focusing on the advancing of their knowledge. I lament that only such a place in the world makes these things possible; for if the world is like this, imagine the wonders we would achieve." — Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Lady of Theramore and famed sorceress The Illustrious Magocratic Republic of Dalaran, usually simply referred to as Dalaran '''or the '''Violet City for its purple heraldry, is the youngest and smallest of the Seven Kingdoms and a city-state. It was originally founded by Arathi and high elven magi near the coast of Lordamere Lake as a hub of magical knowledge and experimentation on the continent of Lordaeron where magic practitioners gathered to compile and teach magical knowledge free of the strict regulations imposed by Emperor Thoradin, and has since grown to become the most prestigious gathering place for scholars of all colors and city of inspiration and wisdom. A forefront of knowledge and magic, the city is known, notoriously in the realms of men, for its extremely liberal atmosphere and lack of a hegemonic ruling body. Consisting mostly of an immigrant population, the Violet City is a melting-pot of different races, ethnicities and communities. Although rife with prejudice and discrimination, people living within the confines of the city-state encourages expression of different opinions and have a well-trained police force for preventing escalations of conflicts into violence. The city-state was damaged by the archdemon Archimonde during the Third War and has now entered a period of isolation, withdrawn from the Alliance and shielded with a massive arcane barrier that bars any unauthorized personnel from entering. History The Age of Enlightenment and the Troll Wars In the short time before the Troll Wars, diplomatic exchanges between the elves of Quel'thalas and the realms of men increased significantly in face of the same threat. This period of approximately one hundred years has been known by historians as the Age of Enlightenment, for the sheer amount of knowledge imparted from the elves to the realms of men, with the greatest being in the field of magic. Although there had been crude forms of the manipulation of elemental power by tribal shamans before, it was the elves that taught men the true power of magic in its purest form. Composing innumerable amount of scrolls and lorebooks, men were led by the high elves into the realm of systematic and academic studies of the arcane. This period was seen as the prelude to the foundation of a city solely dedicated to the study and furthering of arcane knowledge. During the Troll Wars, the tribes and nascent nations of men first felt the devastating power of harnessing the true potential of magic; of all of those struck by awe, Emperor Thoradin realized the importance of magic to warfare during the Battle of the Giant's Arm, where, outnumbered ten to one by the Gurubashi trolls, the humans were able to turn the tide of battle with the aid of mages, newly trained in the arts of the arcane by the elves. The mages continued to serve as one of the most important contributors to the war, and were widely considered to be the defining factor that led to the victory against the trolls, which many believed to be impossible at the start of the war. The Plight of Wizards and the Founding of Dalaran In the years following the conclusion of war, the human realms have settled in an uneasiness, for many have seen the destructive potential of magic. For the first time of history, magic users were viewed in a new emotion besides awe: fear. People grew afraid of mages and wizards, rulers grew afraid of mages and wizards, and the priests grew afraid of mages and wizards. The greatest contributors to the victory of mankind became its greatest fear; shunned by the larger society, magic users began to feel threatened, and many sought aid from the high elves who had taught them all they knew about this new-found source of power. Amongst all those who feared the mages, the Emperor Himself feared them the most. As much as he respected them for their indelible devotion to the empire, in the end, he grew paranoid of these unfathomable individuals, for he was a warlord for life, a man who survived in a world where people constantly plotted against him and fought a brutal war for superiority against one another. What the emperor understood was that the greater the power, the greater the ambition; the greater the power of the mages, the greater chance they had to overthrow him if it becomes a desirable goal. As every day passes, the emperor grew increasingly paranoid, frightened by his own shadow, refusing to sleep without his sword by his side, and retreating into his chambers for most of the day. The emperor imposed increasingly stricter regulations on the study of the magical arts, forbidding the creation of new lore books and estranging relations with the high elves. When the emperor commanded the expulsion of his Court Enchanter, the mages knew that it was little time before increasingly maddened man started banning the study of magic altogether, or even worse, purging their ranks until there is none of them left. At the same time, the elves of Quel'thalas, seeing this as an opportunity to splinter the power of the growing empire of man, offered a solution in turn: to establish a city dedicated to the studies of The War of Three Lords The Secession of Dalaran and the Fall of Arathor An Age of Freedom and the Rise of the Magocrats The Society of the Green Sun and the Catastrophe of Midsummer The Order of Tirisfal and the Kirin'Tor An Era of Peace and Scholars Yaroborg the Warmonging and the Three-Year-War The Second War The Third War and the Scouring of Dalaran Politics Government The city-nation of Dalaran currently operates as a conciliatory magocratic democracy, ruled by a cooperative known as the Kirin'Tor, which is in turn headed by a conclave of six of the most experienced archmagi within the city-state. The Six, as they are simply referred to, oversee the common operations of the city and its outposts, carrying out their will through the Peaceguards and the Mageblades. Diplomacy Economy "They locked themselves up in a ploughin' purple magic barrier for Lothar's sake! What profit could I get from THAT?!" — George Bateman, Guildmaster of Bateman & Co. Trading, Stormwind Headquarters The nation of Dalaran retains a self-sustainable economic system, which is largely due to its advantageous geographic location at the south bank of Lordamere Lake. Culture The culture of the city-state is cosmopolitan, as its very existence a testimony that the pursuit of knowledge and understanding of the world could bring together the most incompatible individuals in harmony, and many a times, in companionship, for one's strength might supplement another's weaknesses. Therefore, it is not uncommon to see a mixture of different ethnicities and races: A dwarven blacksmith crafting horseshoes for a high elven scholar; an Alteraci student sharing lunch with a Lordaeronian instructor; a Highborne mage imparting knowledge to an orc traveller. Impossible situations and partnerships in other places on the continent are everyday occurrences within the confines of the Violet City; an atmosphere that draws disdain, suspicion and distrust in fellow realms of men, believing such a system to be outrageous and bewildering. Language "The men with pointy hats speak many tongues, that's why they shouldn't be trusted." — An Innkeep in Westfall Because the diverse nature of the nation-state's inhabitants, it is widely known that even the most lowly and poor of the city's populace are able to speak more than one language to cater to the needs of its various residents. Most members of the intelligensia are able to speak more than three languages, and would generally become a stock for laughter if otherwise. Students are required to take a mandatory seminar on another foreign language in addition to Thalassian, which most of the older spellbooks are written in. Archmage Antonidas was so well-versed and knowledgeable that it is widely believed he was able to understand every language in the world. Although the city-state's official language is the same as the Kingdom of Stromgarde and Stormwind, there are very few of the city's residents that speak Arathi as their mother tongue, since most of the lines of the original Arathi who founded the city has either been extinct or so diluted that little Arathi blood is left. However, the language is still learned by most for the sake of convenience. Religion "I understand the necessity and value of religion in all aspects; however, adhering to religion would only hinder our understanding of the unknown, providing an easy way out of all difficulty we could not yet explain. Tis not the way of the scholar." — Archmage Vargoth, member of the Council of Six All students of the Violet Citadel are required to renounce their faith during induction, for it is widely believed within the academia that reliance on religion would potentially cloud one's judgement and inhibit their desire for experimentation and the pursuit of advancing knowledge. Thus, most of the intellegentsia, including the ruling caste, are atheistic or at least agnostic. Most do not believe in the existence of Gods and view those associated with immense powers as merely more advanced beings capable of comprehending the world differently, and that everything that could be perceived whatnot are always eventually able to be explained with systematic reasoning. That being said, there are still many citizens of the city-state who provide the city with basic forms of service and production, most of those unable to afford the benefit of higher education seek comfort within the embrace of religion and faith. Considering such a need, the city has a church dedicated to the Holy Light to cater for the faithful, but the church authority holds little say within the workings of the city and are not allowed to meddle in the intense academic politics of the university city. The students of the Violet Citadel are forbidden to enter such places unless directly related to their studies, in which they are given a special pass that allows them to enter with the escort of guards, who would throw them out if they seem to conduct acts of worship. The strict policy regarding religious beliefs has been a source of division within the city, however, and acts of discrimination have occurred on both sides, some ending up in violent exchange that has caused the death of students and commoners alike. Many students have also expressed dissatisfaction towards the harsh punishment that entails if they are caught in places of worship, and many a faithful Alteraci student have found themselves expelled for such a transgression that would seem almost an insult to their pious people. As a result, student and citizen rallies are common phenomena within the city, most are quickly silenced by the appearance of a prestigious instructor or archmage. Society “There are very few places in the world that are quite like the Violet City...... None of which could match its open-mindedness...... Indeed it is very rare to see anywhere in the world where a Stormwindian and a Wildhammer would sit down at the same table and talk normally, without drawing daggers at one another's throats......" — Archmage Aethas Sunreaver, Silvermoon delegate to Dalaran and renowned mage Determined to be free from the strict regulations of the Empire, Dalaran was established on the premise of liberty and equality, where scholars of all colors and races could congregate within the walls of the city-state and share their knowledge. It is under this premise that was born, still to this day, the most egalitarian and liberal social structure unseen in any part of the known world. From the lavender marble walls of the city of wizards, ideas that would otherwise cause outrage in other parts of the world, such as democracy and freedom of speech, are spawned, endorsed and celebrated. There is little sense of social class and leadership within the city, everyone is equal to one another and are equally respected for their contribution, for the work of any class, whether workers, farmers or soldiers, is essential to the sustainability and survival of a small nation such as Dalaran. There are no peasants within the country as farmers are free people with equal rights of the magocratic ruling body of the city-state; most are even very well off due to the constant need of food to support the city's bustling population. It is because of this that the city attracts a considerable number of immigrants, those oppressed in their own nations, pariahs seeking political refuge, rogue mages defecting a corrupted government. The freedom of the city thus also attracts many individuals of questionable reputation, thus the immigration regulations of the city is extremely strict, and immigrants must go through a long series of evaluation and investigation before they are accepted within the commune. Due to a great wave of immigration happening in the First War caused by unprecedented displacement of civilian populations, greatly threatening the social security and economy of the city-state, the Violet City almost accept no immigrants of "lower classes" as of the Third War, an act considered by many as hypocritical. As of today, the Violet City completely closes itself off from any form of immigration. Geography Located on the east bank of Lordamere Lake, surrounded by the woodlands of the foothills of the Alteracs and bordering the Kingdoms of Alterac and Lordaeron, the nation of Dalaran is widely regarded as the buffer zone between the two rival kingdoms. Military Dalaran Infantry * Peaceguards '— The Dalaran Peaceguard, as its name suggests, is the policing force of the city-state and forms the bulk of its small but proficient army. Known colloquially as the winecloaks for their deep violet capes, their light weaponry and armor belies their deadliness as fearsome combatants; for the years of suppressing student revolts within a magic academy-city forced them to learn to manipulate the ley lines in a more direct way, and many a radical revolter would often find their magical abilities blocked, with even the most devastating firestorms reduced to a flicker of a candlelight. * 'Ambermill Levies '— Despite the lacking of manpower in the immediate vicinity of the city itself, the state of Dalaran still maintains control over several chartered townships to provide sustenance and essential resources to the running of the city, with Ambermill the largest of those. In times of need, the state would also conscript the militiamen of Ambermill to supplement their severely lacking armies. While generally poorly-armed and lacking of training, they are hardy and know the land well, always ready to flock to the support of their protector nation. * 'Nethergarde Infantrymen '— Originally a regiment of the Alliance expedition to Draenor "Sons of Lothar", these soldiers have chosen to remain in the deserted wastelands of the Blasted Lands to closely monitor and defend against any anomalous activity around the Dark Portal. Based in the Kirin'Tor outpost of Nethergarde Keep, this multi-national task force is now put under the administration of the Republic and trained and regularly supplemented by its protectorate nation. ** 'Nethergarde Phalanx '— Applying an improved version of the Tirasian Phalanx, the Nethergarde pike regiment is the cream battle force of the Keep's garrison. Consisting of a mix of riflemen and pikemen, the Nethergarde Phalanx is able to make up for the weaknesses of both musketmen and spearmen, allowing it to engage with cavalry with more flexibility and able to engage enemy riders at a distance. * [[Silver Covenant Rangers|'Silver Covenant Rangers]]' '— When the Scourge devastated much of the Land of Eternal Summer during their disasterous wake, many of the quel'dorei that were lending their service to allies find themselves displaced. One of these companies of elven warriors were the Silver Covenant, a leased corps of rangers to Dalaran, led by the fiery Vereesa Windrunner. With pain in their hearts they have recognized their homeland to be damaged beyond all hope of restoration and have since pledged loyalty to the purple banners of the Kirin'Tor, now serving as its main intelligence organization. The rangers of the Silver Covenent bring with them the skills and expertise they have accumulated over centuries to serve, with unwavering loyalty, their new home. * Mirror Cadre '— The Mirror Cadre are a specialized company of troops trained to operate a "Mirror Cannon": a miniaturized focusing prism outfitted for personal operation. Formed from a penal colony of the battlemage corps, the mirror cadre composes of well-trained spellcasters who have a considerable knowledge of the arcane, for the weapon would be volatile and dangerous in the hands of the untrained. In combat, these mage-soldiers cut through cavalry and infantrymen with the ease of slicing cheese with a hot knife while their protective armor shields them from the onslaught of ranged weaponry. * [[Citadel Wardens|'Citadel Wardens]]' '— Home to some of the most dangerous creatures ever to stride the surface of Azeroth, the Violet Hold lies deep beneath the glorious spire of the Citadel. Behind the heavy elementium gates enchanted with ancient elven runes, stands a company of the more foreboding guardians, ever vigilant in the presence of those imprisoned behind the arcane barriers. Those are the Citadel Wardens, silent watchmen of the arcane prison. With their indrilmar spears, enchanted armor and flowing mageweave capes they keep the most dangerous threats at bay so that the surface world could live in fewer fears. * Violet Guard '— In the very middle of the sprawling arcane metropolis stands the spire of the Violet Citadel, the very core of knowledge and power of the city. Within its thick limestone walls stands a regiment of perhaps the most disciplined warriors of all mankind. Enforcers of the Kirin'Tor, these heavily armored soldiers are the personal guard of the Council of Six. Their shining elven blades, rune-etched armor and enchanted cloaks are but a tool of their formidable power, for each of these warriors are as skilled a mage as they are fighters, able to channel simple yet deadly spells to supplement their fighting capabilities in battle. Dalaran Artillery * 'Focusing Prisms '— Taught by the high elves the refraction and concentration of magical energy through enchanted crystals, the mages of Dalaran developed a devastating weapon derived from this knowledge. By reflecting magical energy through an array of carefully placed mirrors into a polished crystalline pylon could focus the raw energy into a concentrated beam of arcane magic that could cut through an entire company of armor with ease, and with enough mages focusing on the energy it is enough to collapse castle walls. Because of its effectiveness as a field weapon, many a times these focusing prisms are mounted on horse-drawn carts or arcane dais into the battlefield. * 'Ley Lance Batteries '— Infused with an arcane core much larger and more potent than that on arcane golems, Ley Lance Batteries are devastating artillery pieces that shoot beams of pure magical energy that could evaporate an entire regiment in a blink of an eye. A sophisticated contraption with complex mechanisms and engraved with runic wards, the Ley Lance Batteries are demanding to produce and therefore are mainly used as defense in important outposts, only mounted on the most powerful constructs and brought into war as a trump card. Dalaran Constructs * 'Gargoyles — Atop the white parapets of the Violet City stands a series of eery statues: winged, vaguely humanoid caricatures squatted and with their taloned claws above their eyes, as if observing the fields below. These stone statues are not merely to frighten enemies at night, for each of these constructs are built in with a dormant enchanter's stone, that, when activated by a conjuror, becomes a fearsome flying golem that could swoop down into the battlefield and swarm enemies with its inanimate ferocity. Fearless and resistant to magic due to their built in wards, the gargoyles serve as battlefield scouts for the bulk of the Dalaran army. * Elementals — Mages, elementalists and conjurors of all colors have long been known to summon vaguely sentient beings through the manipulation, shaping and binding of the natural elements into a roughly defined forms to do their biddings. These elementals are the manifestations of nature's raw and dreadful destructive powers, being utterly obedient to their animator and possesses no conscious whatsoever, making extremely good substitutes to mortal soldiers and excellent war machines. * Arcane Dais — Powered by an arcane core, an arcane disc is a floating platform or palanquin that traverses by attaching and moving upon ley lines unobservable to the eye. Constructed from enchanted stone or metal, arcane dais are excellent battle platforms on which a variety of different battle resources could be deployed, from a brigade of battlemages to massive ley lance batteries. Some of the largest arcane dais are a weapons platform of their own, often mounted by an archmage, laying waste upon the battlefield with ease. * Arcane Guardians '— Reverse engineering arcane guardians gifted by the high elves during the Second War the mages of Dalaran were able to produce their own version of these powerful constructs. Serving as a supplement for the peaceguards, the Arcane Guardians are called upon in escalated conflicts that may otherwise cause casulties, armed with embedded wards to suppress spellcasting; when outfitted with different weaponry however, these effigies could be transformed into a walking death device upon the battlefield. * The 'Noganarks '— Ancient, mysterious and massive, the Noganarks are a collection of five colossal constructs discovered within the nameless ruins that the Violet City was constructed upon. Standing taller than a castle wall, the Noganarks are as if built into the very ruins they were found in, an amalgam of rock and rubble given form of a quadrupled beast. Outfitted with powerful ley lance batteries, the Noganarks are the ultimate war machine of Dalaran, and with an extremely complex engineering seemingly unable to be reproduced by a mortal hand, they are driven into battle in only the most desperate hour. Dalaran Lords * [[Archmages|'Archmages]] — To be honored as a mage requires extensive and grueling efforts of a talented individual; to become qualified for the honor as an Archmage, however, is to be recognized as the most powerful amongst all of these individuals. Thus the Archmages of Dalaran represent the true pinnacle achievement of a mortal spellcaster. Extremely powerful, there are almost none that could match the destructive capacities of these learned individuals, many of which having spent their lives to attain such a rank and to be recognized as the supreme academic authorities in the Violet Citadel. Mastering the manipulation of the ley lines, Archmages could conjuror up blizzards that could freeze a battalion of armed warriors in a blink of an eye, roast a whole regiment of knights in their armor with a snap of the finger and even ignite a gryphon with a ray of sunlight with the slightest wave of a hand. Dalaran Heroes * Mageblades '— Mageblades are the closest thing the Violet City has for an intelligence agency; acting as the eyes and ears of the Kirin'Tor, mageblades roam the city in magical disguise, listening for any tracts of unrest, or worse, forbidden practitioning of Dark Arts. Spying within a city full of spellcasters is difficult, thus these agents, in addition to their deadly enchanted truesilver daggers, are also proficient spellblockers, trained specifically to counter a variety of spells. While the peaceguard keeps the city secure from public threats, Mageblades are the force that protects the arcane city from hidden dangers. * [[Battlemages|'Battlemages]]' '— Needless to say, the battlemage brigades of Dalaran are the most skilled and deadly within the realms of man. Trained by elven magisters and rangers of the Silver Covenant, the battlemages are versed in all kinds of defensive and offense skills and are suited for close-combat situations to support the bulk of forces in the fray. With a sword in one hand and wand in the other, the battlemages of Dalaran are deployed straight into the field, holding up protective barriers to shield allies while slashing through ranks of enemies, blasting foes with arcane lightning or burning enemies to a crisp with a blazing lance of flames. Locations of Interest The 'Violet Citadel '— 'Nethergarde Keep '— 'Ambermill '— Notable Individuals 'Khadgar '— 'Rhonin Redhair '— 'Jaina Proudmoore '— 'Aethas Sunreaver '— 'Vereesa Windrunner '—Category:Human Nations Category:Dalaran